


Work

by AncientQueen



Category: Madam Secretary
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, I Tried, This Is STUPID
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:53:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29495361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AncientQueen/pseuds/AncientQueen
Summary: Some people have to work, work, work, work, work, work all day and all night.
Relationships: Mike Barnow/Nadine Tolliver
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Work

It has been one of those endless days when they couldn’t think about your private life for even a second, work consuming their whole being. Mike was getting tired and he hadn’t been at the seventh floor before 9:00. Nadine had been there at 6:30, he worried if she was exhausted. She probably didn’t eat or drink enough. They had planned a date, dinner in the nice italian restaurant in her neighborhood, but it was already past the closing time of the restaurant and they both are still busy. After checking if she was alone, he sticked his head into her office. „I’ll need an hour, is that okay?“. He is expecting her to call their date off, but she does not „I need another 30 minutes. I know it’s late, but if you still want to come over, I’ll cook something. If not, no problem“. She does not seem tired at all. „Great, it’s still a date, then“ he smiles at her. „I’ll leave the door open for you“, she answers, a small smile lighting up her face.

He comes in, makes himself heard. The radio in her kitchen is playing a pop music piece, which surprises Mike, from what he knows Nadine usually listens to classic music. This one is by the barbardian singer, Rhiannon or something. Nadine is at the kitchen island, working on dinner, cutting vegetables. Next to her is a glas of white wine. She is a lot less formal now, her hair slightly disheveled, she has opened quite some of the small buttons of her black blouse, he gets a good look at her upper body, all delicate bones and soft curves. Her sleeves are rolled up over her elbows. She is still wearing her high heels, though. She looks fantastic, he can’t take his eyes off her. While she is nibbling on a piece of paprika, she sways lightly to the beat, humming to the song, clearly enjoying herself. She looks up at him and unexpectedly, she does not stop dancing. On the contrary, she carelessly dances over to the stove. She turns her back to him, stirring the spaghetti in the pot, moothly moving, in perfect sync with the music. She turns back to him, clearly aware of him staring, enjoying his full attention. He knows from experience that she is turned on by the seductive power she holds over him. She dances over to him slow and provocative, closing the distance between them, a sultry look on her face. She presses her body tightly against his, rising her hands over her head, not holding him, just inviting him to move with her. She presses her hips into his, moving against him with her whole body, so smooth, so sensual. She leans in even closer, whispering the refrain of the song into his ear. „…and give me all the work, work, work, work, work, work“ with the low, sexy voice that drives him crazy. Mike knows that she is aware of his arousal and his racing heart. She is toying with him now, sucking on his earlobe, rubbing her body against his. He grabs her hips, moving with her to the best of his abilities, pulling her closer into him. She puts a hand on his neck, pulling his head down to her, kisses him, slow and deep. Then, she steps back and gives him her sweetest, cutest smile. „We should eat first, we will both still work quite alot tonight“.  
Mike knows he is doomed and he couldn’t be happier or more exited.

**Author's Note:**

> This is silly and really bad, but Rhiannas song "Work" came out during season 2 of MS.   
> And I had nothing else to do than connect this two earth-shattering events. :)
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my bad attempts at writing here.


End file.
